Conventional ergonomic solutions may monitor the posture of an individual within a workstation and alert the individual to make adjustments. Additional ergonomic challenges may occur, however, in ubiquitous computing environments where inputs and outputs are mobile, distributed, and dynamic.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof wherein like numerals designate like parts throughout, and in which is shown by way of illustration embodiments that may be practiced. It is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of the present disclosure. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of embodiments is defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.